Worldwide production of cement resulted in 3.6 billion tons of cement produced in 2012 and 1.7 billion tons of carbon dioxide released during the production of that cement. There is a need to efficiently sequester some or all of the carbon dioxide released in the production of cement. Concrete consumption was conservatively estimated to exceed 15 billion tons in 2012, although no precise records are available. The total amount of carbon dioxide emitted to produce one ton of cement will vary depending on the type of process, raw materials, and fuel combusted, but is roughly about 600-800 kg of CO2/ton of cement produced.